


Should Fall Apart (The End Is The Beginning Is The End Remix)

by amathela



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, F/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It isn't at all the way she imagined it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Fall Apart (The End Is The Beginning Is The End Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Should Fall Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12923) by trialia. 



> Spoilers for the entire series, including _Serenity._

When he comes to her, she doesn't have to ask why.

It isn't at all the way she imagined it, when she had allowed herself to imagine; uncertain and a little rough, the sharp edges between them filled with speech and laughter and raw desire. Now, instead, his touch is light, his kiss undemanding, but even in the silence stretched out among the faded candlelight, it feels like a beginning.

Later, on the hilltop, the cool breeze blowing around her shoulders as they bury their dead, she will know she was wrong.

This is not the beginning, but the end.


End file.
